


Playing By Theirs

by Des_x



Series: The Graveyard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_x/pseuds/Des_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Mutant X-Gene and Magic are currently incompatible. Currently being the operative word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing By Theirs

 

* * *

 

 

\--

 

  
_Wizengamot Council_   
_Full Session_   
_December, 2002_

\--

“… and so healers and scientists alike, around the world are incapable of decisively concluding whether this mutation of the genetic structure is an adaptation slash evolution of the common homo sapien gene, or if the mutation is in fact the heralding point to a new species of homo sapiens that pro-mutant activists and mutant supremacists are thus dubbing _homo superios_.”

She finished the same way she started. Short, concise, and straight to the point. Rising above her, and the panel of world-renowned healers that surrounded her at ground level, the Wizengamot Council sat attentive. Some, like the voted positions at the lower levels, took notes as they listened. Others, such as the pureblood noble Lords in the higher echelons, sat assiduously; backs straight, faces blank of all emotion as they considered how this new ‘mutant controversy’ would affect themselves and the wizarding world around them.

They were a varying age, the Wizengamot Council. The eldest, and consequently the Chief Warlock (1), Albus Dumbledore, at over 100 years old (some people even claimed that he was even older than 200!) sat in the very middle of the formidable council, behind a pedestal made of black onyx. The lower echelon, the positions taken up by wizards and witches voted onto the council by the public, were all grouped around their late 20’s. The middle echelon, made up of the heads of the varying departments in the Ministry of Magic, had wizards and witches ranging from mid-30’s (the Head of the Department of Experimental Spellwork) to 50’s (the Minister of Magic) all the way to late 70’s (the original Battle Axe herself, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement). Finally, the upper echelon was made up of the varying Lords of all the prominent pureblood families that were the backbone of the British Wizarding World, and it was within this highly exclusive group, that sat 3 of the youngest members of the Wizengamot, at just 17 years of age.

Below the Council, at ground level, behind a large oak bench, sat 6 of Europe’s greatest healers, two of which were world-renowned scientists in the muggle world.

Dumbledore tapped a long tapered finger thoughtfully against his heavily bearded chin,  
“Tell me, Ms. Evreux, how do you think this mutant controversy will affect the Wizarding World? If it affects it all.” He asked curiously.

Evreux, still standing from her short speech earlier, reached briefly for a glass of water before clearing her throat.  
“My colleagues and myself are all of the opinion that the Mundane reaction to mutants is a very good indicator of how they would, or will, react should the Wizarding World ever be exposed to Mundane Society.”

Up in the higher echelon, surrounded by pureblood Lords old enough to be his father, or even his grandfather, one of the 3 younger Lords smirked.

‘Mundane’…  It was the politically correct term that was used in the Ministry in place of ‘muggles’. According to the muggleborn that had pushed for the wide-reaching use of the term, ‘muggle’ was a highly offensive word that should not be used by high ranking political figures.

Neville Longbottom, Lord of the Esteemed House of Longbottom, snorted quietly. As if being known as ‘mundane’ was any better.

“And their reactions?” prompted Amelia Bones, seated directly to the left of Dumbledore. She eyed the man two seats to the right of Evreux.  
Taking the hint, Evreux sat and two seats away Klaus Von Reiche stood to attention. As one of two healers who also worked as a geneticist in the Muggle World, he had volunteered beforehand to cover the muggle reactions to the mutant controversy.

“Not very good actually.” Von Reiche grimaced, with just the slightest inflection of an accent. “There is a minority that supports mutants and are lobbying for equal rights, but this group is small and mainly made up of mutants or mutant-sympathizers that are either related to mutants or are in contact with mutant friends. The majority of the Mundane Society however, have no knowing contact with mutants and so-”  
“Wait… ‘Knowing contact’? Are you telling us that the Mundane have had _unknowing_ contact with mutants?”  
Von Reiche nodded to one of the lower echelon members before roving his eyes over the collective council, trying to gauge their reactions.  
“Yes. It is a common belief among the Mundane that all those who _are_ mutants, _look_ like mutants. That is true in some cases where mutants have been known to differ in skin colours, appendages etc. There is, however, a high proportion of mutants that do not have any distinguishing features and so are able to effectively conceal themselves away from the Mundane.”  
Writing furiously into his notebook the lower echelon member nodded for Von Reiche to continue.

“As I was saying, the majority of the Mundane Society do not have any knowing contact with mutants and so their opinion is definitely more harsh and becoming increasingly more prejudiced.”  
“Are you sure?” Probed Sean Willis, Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs. “I sometimes have dealings with the Mundane World and most of the Mundane I’ve been in touch with seem indifferent to mutants.”  
“That is true for Britain and Britain only, Mr. Willis. During the rise of the Dark Lord Grindelwald and the First Reign of Terror by the Dark Lord Voldemort, hundreds upon thousands of Mundane’s had to be obliviated and have their memories altered. It is due to this and countless other ‘freak terrorist attacks’ that supposedly frequent Britain, that the British Mundane’s have developed a sort of ‘see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil’ policy. Subconsciously the British Mundane’s realize that there are other things out there aside from themselves, but they are of the opinion that as long as it does not affect them and so long as it stays out of sight, then they will not trouble it. This kind of thinking has seeped in to their perception of mutants and so, as long as mutants stay out of sight and out of mind, the British Mundane will not actively seek to pursue them.”

“So why is it that you speak of prejudice towards mutants when, in Britain, there seems to be only disinterest and unconcern?”  
Bright hazel eyes met cold gray-blue as Von Reiche eyed the second, youngest Lord in the higher echelon, Lord Draco Malfoy of the Immemorial House of Malfoy.  
“When we speak of the mutant controversy, we speak mostly of the countries in which the mutant argument is the most debated and where mutants are more widely known to be living. America, Russia, China and the Eastern border of Europe are the main countries to which this applies. The reason for highlighting the growing spread of prejudice towards mutants is because America, Russia and China are 3 of the worlds largest superpowers. All 3 countries leaders are coming under flak for not doing enough to counter the ‘mutant problem’ as it is becoming known and so many of their government officials are pushing for a Mutant Registration Bill to be passed. Should this bill pass in any of the 3 countries, many others will follow suit; countries under British legislation being the most notable.”  
In the middle echelon, Willis nodded thoughtfully.  
“That’s true. We’ve been on shaky ground with America in the past few years and we’re still trying to stabilize and cement a working relationship. If America jumps on the bandwagon with Mutant Registration, our Mundane Ministry would most likely follow suit. Any other action would be seen in a negative light by the Americans and relationships would only deteriorate from there.”  
“This Mutant Registration Bill…” Heads swiveled to the last young Lord ensconced within the upper echelon. He said the words slowly, as if testing them on his tongue. “What does it entail exactly?”

“Officially, all mutants would have to register with the government. They would have to reveal that they are in fact mutants and then they would have to divulge the extent of their mutant powers. All mutants over the legal adult age who did not register would be tried in a court of law and parents would be obligated to register their children as soon as their powers manifest.”

“And unofficially?” Von Reiche smiled slightly at the perceptive young lord.

Harry James Potter Black, Lord of the Valiant and Gallant House of Potter and Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, leaned forward in interest. He was one of only 4 Lords that held dual seats on the Wizengamot, ensuring that he was able to vote twice on any given issue. This also made him one of the hottest commodities on the council.

“Unofficially, government officials would have the right to administer government sanctioned ‘tests’ on any mutant they deem as a ‘public risk’ and should their test support their theory, then government approved scientists would have the right to do whatever it takes to ensure the mutant does not become more of a liability to the public. Government officials would also have the power to detain any mutant that they believed was a pubic risk, without evidence, for an indefinite amount of time. Essentially, mutants would become second class citizens. It can also be compared to the treatment of coloured citizens back when white and black people were segregated.”

Harry nodded and leaned back in his seat grimacing slightly.

“And you believe that this is the sort of reaction that awaits the Wizarding World should we ever be exposed?” Questioned Minister Fudge, to the right of Albus Dumbledore.

Von Reiche nodded, “Yes, we do.”

Minister Fudge eyed the panel speculatively. The panel had been commissioned 6 months prior, to investigate the growing mutant concerns that seemed to be arising. Their aim was to determine the cause of the mutant problem (which they were still trying to conclusively figure out) and to determine what the effects would have on the Wizarding populace.

“You’ve spoken so far of Mundane mutants. What of Wizarding mutants?”

Von Reiche sat and gestured for the matronly woman at the far end of the table to take over. Poppy Pomphrey rose gracefully to stand.

“After extensive testing we can safely conclude that the genetic mutation known as the X-gene is, at this stage, incompatible with magic. As far as we can tell, the manifestation of mutant powers begins primarily when a subject is in a highly emotional state. Fear usually the most prominent of these emotional states, followed closely by anger. A subjects mutation manifests itself in defense of said subject. With fear, subjects mutant powers manifest and lash out to eliminate the danger and ensure that the subject is safe. With anger, a subjects mutant powers manifest and lash out to terminate the source of anger and to effectively soothe said subject. Most of you will have already noticed that these manifestations of mutant powers are incredibly similar to the way in which accidental magic is employed by inexperienced children. It is our belief that these two forces, while being highly similar to each other, are also very dominate when activated within a host. As such they are forced to fight for dominance within a hosts body, 10 times out of 10, magic will win.”  
Pomphrey paused briefly to soothe her parched throat with a glass of water before continuing.

“So far, studies show that one out of every 59 magically inclined people, also carry the mutant X-gene, but as stated before, this gene becomes negated by a persons magic.”  
  
Head Unspeakable Blue, Head of the Department of Mysteries, coughed slightly. Outwardly, he had the appearance of a man in his mid-40’s with dark brown hair and dim blue eyes. Everyone knew, however, that this was merely a glamour. The Department of Mysteries was the most sought after department in the entire Ministry, and the Head of the Department of Mysteries, the most sought after man/woman. In the past, 96% of Head Unspeakables had died from assassinations. 78 years ago, a law had been passed that the identity of the Head Unspeakable be kept as a national secret, not to be revealed to anyone besides the Minister and the Chief Warlock. The Head Unspeakable would instead be referred to with a codename and would, at all times, wear a glamour that protected his/her face. Unspeakable glamours were, after all, the best in the world.  
  
“I noticed before, you said ‘mutant powers’. Are mutants capable of manifesting more than one power?” The Head Unspeakable’s voice came out as a smooth baritone and everyone knew instinctively that that was not his/her real voice.

“Most mutants have only one mutant power. When this manifests it is known as the Primary Manifestation. Some mutants do have a Secondary Manifestation, though. In all cases however, the Secondary Manifestation is a power that has some connection with the Primary Manifestation. For example, many mutants with excessively strong mind powers first manifest telekinesis as their Primary, followed shortly after by telepathy as their Secondary, or vice versa.”

There was a frenzy of whispered words exchanged with neighbors. Telekinesis and telepathy in the hands of Mundanes was just plain dangerous. Even Dumbledore, who was pro-Muggle and an advocate for muggleborns, looked grim.

“Is that common among mutants?” Drawled Lord Malfoy from the upper echelons. “And if it is common, how powerful are these mutants with mind powers? Can they possibly be a threat to us? And if they are, are they the only threat?”

Pomphrey coughed briefly to clear her throat.

“As far as we can tell, the mutation of Mundanes varies from person to person. Just as all wizards vary in their strengths and power levels, so too do mutants. The average untrained mutant is of little consequence as they can only access so much of their power when being self-taught. However, there are some very powerful mutants out there in the world who could, in the future, become a possible threat. Just as all wizards power levels grow with age, so too do mutant powers.”  
  
“What about trained mutants? And who exactly are these powerful mutants that may cause us problems in the future?” Asked Dumbledore, hands forming a steeple as he thought deeply.

“We have come across some information that leads us to believe that some countries such as the United States of America and Russia have mutants in their employ as part of different national defense groups. These same mutants are also supposedly being actively trained in civil defense as well as their mutant powers.”

Outcries echoed around the stone room.

“Mutants in the army! We should -”

“- should be stopped! A complete danger to-”

“- to say they won’t attack and justify it as-”

“- should just wipe our hands from the lot of them, we-”

“SILENCE!” Roared Dumbledore, his wand to the side of his throat to magically enhance his voice.

All talking stopped and Dumbledore lowered his wand, nodding also to Pomphrey to continue.

“We have also come across two different schools that were established to help mutants learn how to control their powers. One school is located in Western Europe. We are still having trouble gathering more information on it. The other one is in America and run by a-” Here Pomphrey paused to glance quickly at one of the many sheets of paper before her, “Professor Charles Xavier. The schooling system is run so that students may board and are taught the Mundane educational curriculum in addition to lessons on how to hone their mutant powers. The teachers for these courses are older mutants who have a greater control over their own powers.”

Amelia Bones spoke next, a frown marring her face,

“Is this wise? What’s to say this Xavier character doesn’t brainwash the children into hating Mundanes and use the children in his own glorified army in a war against them, or even us given enough time?”

Pomphrey shook her head.

“Professor Xavier is a pacifist at heart and is a long time activist for mutant equality. He is much like Professor Dumbledore in that, he believes he can teach the children to shirk away from prejudices and learn to co-exist peacefully with the Mundanes.”

Many nodded, but many more looked far from convinced, short grumblings whispered in the upper echelons.

“And the mutants that may be powerful enough to become a threat in the future?” Prompted Dumbledore.

“Ah yes! We have come across information that leads us to believe that there are some very powerful mutants out there in the world.”

Pomphrey flicked her wrist and her wand jumped into her hand. She flipped through the papers briefly before setting down 3 papers before her. She tapped her wand against the first paper and an image appeared hovering above it. It was a hand drawn image of a young girl, looking no older than ten. She had deep chocolate colored skin and a shock of pure white hair that fell in luscious waves to her waist. In the picture her hair whipped around her in a frenzy and her almond colored eyes faded until the entirety of her eyes were white. She lifted her hands and wind whipped around her furiously as dark storm clouds gathered at her back. Seconds later, rain started to pour from the skies, and then the image repeated itself.

“Ororo. No known last name. 17 years ago a remote tribe in Africa worshipped her as their goddess for her ability to bring rain to their drought ridden lands. Even at 10 she was extremely powerful and had almsot unlimited control over the weather. As she has gotten older, her powers could only have increased. Unfortunately 17 years ago she disappeared and to this day has remained unfound. We are currently attempting to track her location.”

The image faded away as whispers once again took up around the council room. Imagine the power of the weather in the hands of a child. She could drown a city by making it rain perpetually. She could destroy a country by ensuring no rain for the rest of eternity. That much power in the hands of a child that probably couldn’t even differentiate the difference between right and wrong; they shuddered at the thought.

Pomphrey tapped her wand against the second paper, and a still image flickered to life. Instead of the moving picture like before, this was an actual photograph that lacked life. The girl in the image was young, six years old at the most. She had deep, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and her green eyes were dark and hooded. She stared blankly at the camera from her seat perched at a window overlooking a lush front garden.

“Jean Grey. Currently 26 (3). At 7 she was classed as a potential Omega-level (4) mutant and had a large portion of her powers locked away by Professor Xavier. Despite this, she is still the second most formidable mutant with mind powers, both telekinesis and telepathy. She currently works as one of the instructors at Professor Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters.”

Amos Diggory, the new Head of Educational Welfare, raised an eyebrow from his middle echelon seat. He’d forgone using his Lordship seat and had instead handed the seat to his only son, 18 year old Cedric Diggory, who sat 5 levels above his father.

“The second most formidable mutant? And who, pray tell, is the first?” Amos drawled.

“The first is actually-” Pomphrey paused again and tapped her wand against the last sheet of paper as the image of Jean Grey faded. Over the third sheet of paper, the still photograph of a bald man in a black suit, sitting behind a large oak table in what appeared to be a study, flickered to life.

“Professor Charles Xavier.”

Diggory Senior nodded at the same time that Diggory Junior frowned.

“Is it in our best interest to leave two of the most powerful telepathic/telekinetic mutants in the same school?”

Pomphrey nodded, “Grey, like her mentor Xavier, is an advocate for peaceful negotiations.”

Cedric nodded but still looked unconvinced.

“Any other mutants of note?”

“Two.” Pomphrey said, flipping her notes and removing another sheet of paper. Once again she laid it on the table and tapped it with her wand, and once again an image flickered to life.

The image was slightly blurry, but they could make out an aging man with white hair and a powerful build. He was dressed in an odd ensemble with a dark metal helmet clutched in his left hand. To his right stood a blue skinned, reptilian like woman with short blood red hair and yellow eyes.  
“Magneto. We’re still trying to find relevant information on him. Currently he is the leading figure in the mutant supremacy fight. He has the capability of manipulating any kind of metal on the planet. To his right, Mystique, his right hand general. She has the ability to shape shift into any person on the world, and when she shifts into a fellow mutants, she also has the ability to imitate their mutant powers.”

“Closing comments?” Dumbledore asked tiredly. This council meeting had lasted 3 hours already, and he was ready for a nice relaxing glass of firewhiskey. Or maybe a few lemon drops.

“A few months ago there was an incident in the United States, Liberty Island to be precise. Reports on the incident will be delivered tomorrow at 0900 to all those present today.”

“Thank-you, Mme Pomphrey.”

Dark looks were exchanged as hushed, furious whispers whipped around the room once again. Mutants with formidable mind powers were one thing. But for mutants to shape shift and be able to copy powers? That was just plain dangerous. What if the shape shifter morphed into a witch or a wizard, would she be able to imitate their magical powers as well? What if she chose to shift into Dumbledore or even a high ranking Ministry official? No-one would ever know the difference. At least Polyjuice only lasted for a certain amount of hours and only changed the outer physical body. To give someone the ability to imitate someone else for a prolonged period of time, indefinitely even. It was too much. These mutants had to be stopped and taken care of. They were officially classified muggles, _Mundanes_ , and so did not fall under Wizarding legislation or jurisdiction. The Wizarding World was under no obligation to save them, especially not when they were a more dangerous threat to the wizards than even muggles were.

In the upper echelon, Lord Longbottom flipped lazily through the file on mutants, mutation and mundane reactions that all Wizengamot members had been given the day before. Around him, he could hear the low drone of fellow Lords arguing over the safety of leaving Mundanes with that sort of power. Glancing around, he saw that all the Lords were occupied with the task of pushing their views of Mundanes with power on each other. All except 5, who were all dispersed and instead, eyeing the panel of healers thoughtfully. Neville caught one of them staring at him.

Lord Potter gave Lord Longbottom a meaningful look before inclining his head ever so slightly towards the panel at ground level. The exchange only lasted a few seconds and an instant later, Lord Potter was once again staring down at the panel impassively.

Lord Longbottom blinked owlishly before following his fellow Lords gaze. Sighing, he cleared his throat loudly. A hush fell over the Wizengamot as he prepared his question.  
 _Time for damage control_ , Lord Longbottom thought wryly.

“I believe, Madame Pomphrey that you said, ‘After extensive testing we can safely conclude that the genetic mutation known as the X-gene is, at this stage, incompatible with magic.’” Lord Longbottom recited verbatim.

“What about at a later stage? Will it be possible in the future for magic to be compatible with the X-gene?”

Four seats away from Madame Pomphrey, Charlemagne LeBlanc stood to attention.

“It took some time for the common human gene to evolve to a certain point where it was capable of mutating into what is now known as the X-gene. We are of the belief that it is increasingly possible that in the future, human genes may evolve and adapt to the mutation and will, most likely, result in witches and wizards who will be able to use magic and still have a mutant power. These manifestations however, may be mistaken for wandless magic, so should this future come to pass we suggest that all magically inclined people with wandless abilities be tested for the X-gene.”

“That definitely changes the problem…” Amos Diggory could be heard muttering to himself.

And it did.

 

* * *

 

\--

 

  
_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_   
_London_   
_December, 2002_

\--

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in the heart of London city, cannot be seen by the Mundane eye. It is here, on the 4th level, in a bedroom shrouded in shadows, that Hermione Granger sits impassively staring at the wall. She doesn’t know how long she’s been here. Can’t quite bring herself to care; but she knows that she doesn’t want to leave this room. She’s a danger: to herself, to her friends and most importantly, to her boys. To the two boys who mean the entire world to her. She knows that she would never willingly hurt Ron and Harry. But she did. Not knowingly. But she still hurt them. And for that, she can never forgive herself. Her once bushy hair is stringy and unkempt. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused. And her right hand incessantly scratches at her left, first scratching skin and then eventually, drawing blood. Still, she does not cease. Subconsciously, she wishes she could just rip the damning gene out of her very essence.

Growing up, she was taught to always be proud of herself, no matter what. After befriending Harry and Ron, they taught her to take pride in who she was, even when others tried to demean her. But now? Now, she can’t help but hate what she’s become, can’t help but hate herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Two floors beneath her, her fate is being argued by the very two boys that she loves with all her heart.

“Are you kidding me, Harry?!” Yells Ron, as he throws a Silencing Spell around the room.

“Ron, she needs control. We can only help her so much.” Harry says, throwing himself on to his bed.

He loves Hermione like a sister. Loves her like she was his own flesh and blood. But sending her away, even if it is for her own good, seems too much like a betrayal.

“And we can’t send her away by herself! She’s pretty much defenseless right now! She-”

“She has her mutant powers, Ron.” Harry interrupts, trying to make him see sense. He knows that eventually Ron will relent. It is the best choice after all. But he makes his argument anyway. Maybe he’ll be able to convince himself while he’s at it.

 

* * *

  
Yes, so this is... I really don't know what this is actually.  
I had this thought of Hermione developing a mutant power and Harry and Ron sending her to Charles Xavier so that she could harness it.  
Sometime around the beginning of X2 when Bobby and Pyro have that little spat at the museum.

Cheers!

-Des.


End file.
